In recent years, with rapid development of communications technologies and the electronic industry, a new service that is based on data, voice, and video rapidly develops. Rapid development of a microelectronic technology and a computer software and hardware technology enables a terminal to have more powerful functions. A user has an urgent requirement for a terminal device, and requires more powerful, more flexible, and more convenient functions of the terminal device, so as to provide more convenient user experience for the user.
The terminal device has gradually become an indispensable article in people's daily life. To make it more convenient for people to use the terminal device and provide better visual experience for people, a size of a screen of the terminal device is continuously increased. With development of a large-screen touch terminal device that can support various applications, it becomes more urgently required that the terminal device can simultaneously process multiple tasks.
However, to pursue better user experience, when requiring that the terminal device supports simultaneously processing the multiple tasks, the user further requires that display areas of multiple application programs are simultaneously presented on a same display UI. When an existing terminal device starts a screen splitting application, a screen splitting operation is performed with a need of triggering coordination between a screen splitting key or a virtual switch and a touch gesture, and a size and a quantity of windows of a split screen area after screen splitting are fixed. Therefore, based on a current urgent requirement of the user for simultaneously presenting the display areas of the multiple application programs on the same display UI, and a disadvantage in complex steps of the current screen splitting operation, it is necessary to put forward corresponding technical solutions so as to flexibly split the display UI of the terminal device and make it convenient to run a new application program and simultaneously execute the multiple tasks.